This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to pin and socket connector terminals provided with coinciding clad metal portions to enhance electrical connection therebetween.
Pin and socket connector terminals are well known in the art and have been used to provide electrical connections for numerous electrical equipment, appliances, computers, and the like. These connector terminals are generally mounted in separable, mating housing members or sections which provide proper alignment between the corresponding pins and sockets, protection therefore, and insulation thereof. Connectors of this type provide a convenient and relatively inexpensive means of providing electrical connections between remote components in a given application.
It has been found, however, that these connectors are not always suitable for applications in hostile environments such as those found in automobile or truck vehicles applications. That is, since these applications are subject to contamination such as grease and/or salt spray, the electrical connections tend to develop high resistance paths or even open faults. This is particularly true where the separable sections of the connector must occasionally be separated such as between the cab and trailer of a truck vehicle application. Thus, it has heretofore been the standard practice of utilize sophisticated and relatively expensive weather proof connectors of the type wherein the mating terminals are individually fabricated, such as by a screw-machine type process.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a connector utilizing relatively simple connector housing and wherein the coinciding contact surfaces of the terminals are provided with a clad material having superior conductivity characteristics relative to the base metal material of the terminal bodies.